


Things to Consider

by lazyDaysie



Series: Consideration [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Erik is Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Episode, Feelings, Just boys being friends, M/M, Realizations, Sylv is already planning their wedding, Sylvando is a good friend, Sylvando ships it harder than I do and that's seriously saying something, gay realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyDaysie/pseuds/lazyDaysie
Summary: Sylvando has a little heart to heart with the Luminary while waiting for night to fall in Gondolia.Follows my previous two stories but can stand alone.





	Things to Consider

**Author's Note:**

> Sylv's Gaydar is powerful, my dudes.

"You know, honey," Sylvando says as they wait for night to fall, "that Erik boy is _awfully_ attached to you."

El looks up, eyes wide.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. You two aren’t exactly sneaky.” Sylv laughs brightly, “Besides, the way he looks at you? It’s like a flower looks at the sun.”

El blushes, ducking his head to let his silky hair fall in front of his face.

“Oh no, darling, you don’t get to hide from this; you’re worse than he is, after all; making big doe eyes at him and always healing him first in battles!” Sylv throws an arm over El’s shoulders with a conspiratorial smile. “So, is it official? Are there rings?”

“Rings…?” El asks in a daze. “I’ve made a couple of rings; did you want one…?” What did rings have to do with _Erik_?

“No, silly boy,” Sylvando chides affectionately. “I mean a wedding ring, or a promise ring! And don’t even _try_ to tell me you two don’t like each other!”

Wh… “Of course we like each other,” El says with a frown. “Erik is my best friend.”

The way Sylv reacts, one would think El said that he didn’t like dancing. He gasps aloud, one hand flying to his heart and the other to his forehead.

“Say it isn’t so, darling!” Sylvando cries. “ _Tell_ me you did not call poor, sweet Erik just your _friend_!”

“... _Best_ friend.” El really doesn't get what the problem is.

Sylv ‘ooh’s in frustration. “But you’re always together, even in battle! You sit by each other when we camp! You’re always sneaking off by yourselves when we’re in towns! And!” Sylvando gives his best accusatory point. “I saw you kiss Erik’s _shoulder_ after we fought the Slayer!” He grins triumphantly when El turns crabid red. “Naughty boy~”

El sputters for a moment before hissing, “It isn’t like that!”

“Oh honey, there’s no point hiding it from me,” Sylvando says, patting El’s shoulder. “I’ve seen you smooch that boy more than once! The shoulder, the hand, the _leg_ … You’re so _daring_ ~”

El buries his burning face in his hands. “It isn’t _like_ that,” he repeats, a soft whine in his voice.

Sylv just raises an eyebrow.

“It _isn’t_!” El insists. “I just… when I heal him, sometimes… I kiss the wounds when they’re better?”

If anything, Sylvando goes more starry-eyed. “Oh, that is _so romantic_!”

“No, it isn’t!” El only flushed darker. “We’re not like that, Sylv.”

All at once, Sylvando’s expression drops from joy to confusion. “But… that doesn’t make any sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense about it?” El asked. “We’re best friends; we talk a lot, and we spend time together, and... and sometimes I kiss him when he’s hurt.”

Sylvando stares for a moment, and then he presses his hand dramatically to his forehead. “Honey… you really _are_ from the country, aren’t you…”

“...yes?” El narrowed his eyes. “What about it?”

Sylvando’s answering sigh is both exasperated and fond, as though speaking to a silly but beloved cousin. “Would you kiss my little boo-boos better?”

El’s face scrunches up at the thought, drawing a laugh from Sylvando.

“Oh, your _face_ , darling!” He takes another moment to calm down and asks another question. “What about Serena or Veronica, hmm? Ever wanted to smooch _their_ hands?”

El shakes his head vigorously. “N-no…”

“Then what makes Erik so special, ah?” Sylvando asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“Ah…” El frowns deeply, a flush beginning to spread across his face.

With an affectionate chuckle, Sylvando walks away to check on the twins. “Just think about it, won’t you, sweetie? The poor boy took a spell to the chest for you, after all.”

 

**Loading . . .**

 

In the time leading up to sunset, El has plenty of time to think. What makes Erik so special?

To begin with, Erik is kind, was the first person to show him kindness after King Carnelian called him Darkspawn and tossed him in the deepest, darkest dungeon he could find. Erik’s easy confidence and his genuine manner have always made El feel comfortable, his street smarts have saved El’s naïve skin more than once. Erik is smart, and determined, and strong, and quick, and…

El leans against the wall, calling up Erik’s image in his mind. Eyes blue as the sky, hair so much softer than it looked, a grin like a knife glinting in the moonlight… Erik is beautiful—stunning, even—and there is no denying it. Thinking of Erik’s face, of course, brings to mind the last time El saw him…

_“What are you doing? I bought you some time—use it! Get out of here, now!”_

El’s hand goes to his sternum, the place where Erik was hit hard enough that he lost the ability to _stand_. His hand closes into a fist, and he feels sparks dance around the Mark of the Luminary. Thinking of what the soldiers of Heliodor might be putting Erik through right at this moment… El feels fear. Will Erik really be all right? Is Erik hurting even now?

_Erik will be fine,_ El tells himself, gathering up all the determination he has.

_“Because we’ll be the ones to stop them, okay?”_

The memory—breaking down after Cobblestone, crying into Erik’s shirt for hours, comforted only by the steady presence of his only friend in the world—brings up an unexpected wave of emotion. It drowns out El’s fears and doubts.

“We’ll be the ones to stop them,” El repeats softly, eyes closing as he bows his head over his fist. “There’s some things I need to say to you.”

Erik has already saved him once, twice, too many times to count. Now, it’s El’s turn.

The sun is setting.

It’s time.

**—Fin**


End file.
